My Butler
by VikingDane
Summary: AU - Sakura Haruno is the princess of the Country of Fire. Since young she has been in love with Sasuke Uchiha. But she can't have him. Why? Because he's her butler. Things get even worse for Sakura when her father arranges a marriage between her and the prince of the Country of Wind.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have many stories still unfinished, but for a long time I haven't really had any inspiration to write. I don't know when I will finish the other stories, but for the time being I have the inspiration for this story, so please enjoy :)**

* * *

Sakura Haruno woke up early in the morning just as there was a knock on her door, just like the many days before. She sat up in bed and combed her fingers through her long pink tresses after having checked her nightgown. She wanted to look presentable for the man entering, though she knew he would never view her as anything but his employer's daughter.

"Enter," she called out.

"Good morning, milady," the man said as he bowed respectfully.

* * *

I sighed internally at the sight of my personal butler. I'd known him my whole life and at one point we had been really good friends. Although, that was years ago. Entering the teenage years, he had regarded me more professionally as my real training had begun. I was now 17, nearly 18.

He never used my first name anymore; it was 'Your Highness' when other people were present, 'milady' when we were alone, and occasionally – maybe – 'Princess Haruno'. But never my first name. I hated that.

"Did you sleep well?" His expression almost never changed. Always that polite smile.

"Yes, as always… Honestly, Sasuke, you don't have to be so formal with me. We've known each other forever."

"I know, milady, but I have to. Anything else would be rude." A second passed before he continued with what I knew would come. It was the same every morning. "What would you like for breakfast, milady?"

I sighed, this time out loud. "You decide. You know me well enough anyway."

"Very well, milady. Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes." He bowed once again and left the room.

As soon as the door clicked shut, I let myself fall down into a lying position again and stared up at the ceiling. I had a prestigious life – one that many dreamed of – and yet what I wanted most in life I couldn't have. I closed my eyes and let the image of Sasuke fill my mind. His dark blue hair, that had a tendency to defy gravity, his pale, flawless skin, his onyx eyes, that held so many mysteries. I could never interpret those eyes, never figure out what he thought. I sighed again. It would be one of those days.

Fifteen minutes later, I left my room, fully clothed in a teal, downplayed, everyday dress. It had a bateau neckline with wide straps, a natural waistline and maxi-length skirt that was a bit higher in the front than the back. I liked this kind of dress better than the ones I had to wear to formal gatherings. It was hard to move in those, with all the unnecessary fabric and corsets and whatnot.

I moved through one hallway after the other and finally entered the dining room. In the middle was a long table covered with a white tablecloth. The surrounding chairs were made of dark wood, an elegant chandelier hanging above.

It was a sad sight as only one plate was set out on the table, meaning my father was still out of the country and I had no idea when he would be coming back.

Putting the thought of my father out of my mind, I took a seat at the end of the table.

Immediately, Sasuke was by my side. "Your breakfast will be out in a few minutes, milady. Shall we go over today's schedule in the meantime?"

I leaned back in my chair. "Yes, might as well."

"Very well, milady. After breakfast, at 8 o'clock, you have History with Yamato. At 9 o'clock it's Dancing lessons with Kurenai. By 10 o'clock the king should have returned home and wishes to s—"

I sat up straight in the chair. "Wait, my father is coming home?" I interrupted him, surprised.

"Yes, milady. His majesty wishes to see you at 10 in the throne room." Sasuke confirmed, showing no irritation whatsoever at being interrupted midsentence.

My mood changed fast from sad and annoyed to happy. I broke into a wide smile. My father was coming home. I hadn't seen him in over a week.

At that moment another butler came in with my breakfast. My mouth started to water at the mere smell. "Baked eggs in bacon wraps, your highness." The butler said as he gently placed the meal in front of me.

He really didn't have to announce the dish to me; I'd had it too many times to not know it by its smell. "Thank you." I replied, my eyes glued to my plate. It was probably beneath the chef to make this, but sue me, I loved it. The butler was soon gone again and I looked up at Sasuke. "Thank you. You always know exactly what I want." I told him gratefully.

"That is my job, milady." Something seemed to shift in his eyes as he replied, but I wasn't sure what.

Some of the happiness I felt ebbed away at his answer. Right. His job. Not because he wanted to, but because he had to. Would I ever get over that fact? I didn't think so. "You can tell me the rest of today's schedule after I've seen my father."

"Yes, milady."

After that, I ate my breakfast in silence.

* * *

History went as usual. Yamato talked, I listened, taking a few notes here and there, occasionally asking a question or two. Nothing out of the ordinary.

My dancing lessons, though, was a different story. Kurenai had shown up as usual, but my dancing partner hadn't. Apparently he had caught a cold and couldn't make it. And that's why I suddenly, for the first time, found myself dancing with Sasuke. Today's lesson was the waltz and although I'd practiced it often, I had a hard time remembering the right moves this time. How could I, with one of Sasuke's hands on my back and the other in my hand and his body so close to mine?

My thoughts were focused on the warmth from his hands, when I accidentally crashed into him as I was moving in the wrong direction. For a moment, he grabbed onto me tighter to catch me. Flustered, I pulled away from him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, your highness." Again with the polite smile. Although, it hadn't been on purpose, it frustrated me that I had no effect on him whatsoever.

"Your highness, if I may, you have to straighten your back more and your elbows should be at shoulder's height." Kurenai instructed.

"Yes, I know." I really did know, but how could she expect me to remember those things right now? Not that she knew about my feelings. _Focus, Sakura, or this'll never end,_ I thought. With a calming breath, I stepped closer to Sasuke again and we resumed out dancing. Glancing at him, I had no idea what he was thinking. Maybe he was laughing at me on the inside? I wouldn't know.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later I was standing in front of my father. I wanted to hug him, welcome him home, but as we were meeting in the throne room, I knew this was official business and therefore I had to act accordingly. Nervous as to what this was about, I glanced at Sasuke, who was standing by the door. He gave me a rare encouraging smile. Like I'd said earlier, he always knew what I wanted and, in this case, needed.

"Welcome home, father." I said as I curtsied. While he was my father, he was still the king.

"Thank you, dear." He smiled shortly, before taking on a serious expression. "As you know, I have been in the land of wind, more specifically, Sunagakure, for the past week to discuss the future of our two countries."

I knew that, but I couldn't see what that had to do with me. Not specifically, anyway.

"I had a long talk with King Rasa and we came to the same conclusion. We have arranged for his son, Prince Gaara, and you, my dear daughter, to be wed as soon as you come of age."

"What?" My eyes widened as the words sank in. I… was getting married...?

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "My Butler". Please review, it keeps me going :D**


	2. Chapter 2

How could I have been so stupid? Of course I had to marry someday. That day would just come sooner than I had expected. I was a princess; and being a princess came with responsibilities.

My soft pillow was my only comfort as I cried alone in my room, remembering what had just happened.

* * *

"What?" My eyes widened as the words sank in. I… was getting married...? "But father, I…" I glanced over at Sasuke, only to see him expressionless. Didn't he feel anything about this? No sadness? No nothing?

"But what?" my father questioned, drawing my attention back to him.

"I…" My hands shook, along with my voice. I could feel the burning in my eyes. I knew tears were seconds from falling, but I did what I could to hold them back. "I already…" I couldn't bring myself to say it. Not while Sasuke was here, listening.

"Perhaps you already have someone in mind?"

I did, but I couldn't tell him who. He would surely have Sasuke removed as my personal butler if I said anything. "I do, but… I'm positive he doesn't feel the same, so… I suppose getting married to Prince Gaara would be for the best." I knew as I said it, that I hated it more than anything. I didn't want to get married. "And… I know my duties as a princess. Getting married is a responsibility I can't neglect."

My father smiled contentedly. "You have grown into a fine young woman, dear. Prince Gaara is sure to make you happy."

"I'm sure he will." What else could I say? "If you will allow me, I'd like to take my leave now."

"Yes, go ahead. I'm sure you have a lot on your plate today."

I curtsied once again and left the room. Sasuke was, of course, right behind me. He had to know I had feelings for him. And after the horrible news I just got, I had no desire to see him. Did he have no heart? How could he follow me? Right. His job. "Cancel the rest of my plans for the day." I wouldn't be able to focus now.

"Are you sure, milady? You have several im—"

"Cancel them." I interrupted, eager to get away. The sound of his calm, even voice made it all the more difficult to keep back the tears.

"Yes, milady. Anything else I can help you with before I do so?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. Anything else he could help me with? That's it? "You feel nothing, do you?"

He was quiet for a moment, before answering, "About what, milady?"

I turned around to face him, angry now. He was stoic, as usual. This only served to anger me more. "About me getting married!" I yelled at him. "You're always so… indifferent. Do you not care about me at all?" My voice had dropped to a whisper. I wasn't even sure I wanted the answer. It would be too… final.

"Not in the way I'm guessing you want me to. I'm sorry, milady."

* * *

All spirit seemed to leave her at that moment. She turned away from him. "If you want to do something for me, get ahold of Ino and tell her I have to see her as soon as possible."

Had Sakura looked back at him now, she would have seen his clenched fists. "Yes, milady." He hated hurting her, but leading her to believe he had no feelings for her was for her own good. He was her butler; there was no future for them. He remembered as though it was yesterday, when they were kids, playing together in the gardens. Those times were long since over.

* * *

9 years ago the young butler was walking around in the garden, gathering flowers. Having gathered the ones, he thought were the prettiest, he sat down next to Sakura.

Young Sakura watched him, fascinated by what he was doing with the flowers. "Wow, is that a crown?" She was gleaming at the pretty crown made of flowers. "Can you teach me?" she asked in admiration.

"No." Sasuke insisted. "You can't give a crown to someone else." He said as he placed the flower crown on Sakura's head, grinning. "You can only be my bride."

"A bride? What does a bride do?" Sakura asked, curious, as she reached up to touch the pretty crown.

"I've seen it on TV." Sasuke replied, taking her hand as he stood up, pulling her along with him. "The bride stands next to the boy she likes. Like this." He guided her to stand as he'd seen it on TV. "And then…" he trailed off, trying to remember. "Ah. And then a priest says that they'll be together forever if they kiss." He told her and took both her hands in his, smiling widely.

"Really? Forever?" She asked in wonder, gazing up at him.

He nodded, as eager and happy as only a child could be.

Sakura grinned, leaning forward and kissing him quickly, shyly on the lips. "We'll be together forever now, right? Promise?"

"Yes." Sasuke replied, laughing happily. "I promise."

* * *

I hadn't moved in a while and I wasn't planning on it either. Even as a knock came on my door, I didn't move. I called out for the person to enter, only because of a habit. I knew who it was, even before he spoke, but I didn't care if he saw me like this, carelessly splayed across my bed, hugging a pillow. It didn't matter how he saw me anymore; I was getting married to someone else, anyway.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, milady." Sasuke said as he entered. Out of the corners of my eyes I saw him bow. "I came to inform you that your plans have been canceled and that Lady Ino has been contacted. She told me she would do what she could to come see you today, but couldn't make any promises."

When he didn't move to leave, I turned my tired gaze towards him. "Anything else?" My voice sounded strange to my ears. Maybe it was all the crying.

I saw his lips press together, as if he was trying to hold something back. Maybe he wanted to laugh at me, but was too polite to do so in my presence. "Would you like some tea, milady? Perhaps that would make you feel a bit better."

"You forgot, didn't you? Our promise." I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

For the first time in a long time, I saw his expression sadden. "I do remember. But we were children. We didn't know any better."

I slowly sat up. "You make it sound like it was so meaningless. We might have been children, but it still meant something to me."

He lifted a hand to his forehead and sighed. Was this really so troublesome for him to talk about? "I'm a servant, Sakura. No matter how you might feel about me, that won't change." He said, clearly frustrated with me.

Wait. I sat up straighter as something occurred to me. "That's the most informal you've said to me in years." Somehow, despite his words, that made me a tiny bit happy.

He stiffened, seeming to realize his mistake. Quickly, he straightened himself up and returned to his usual self. "I apologize for my rudeness, milady. It won't happen again." He assured me.

I got up off the bed before he could decide to leave and took his hand in mine. "I don't see it as rude, Sasuke. I hate it when you're overly formal with me."

His jaw tightened for a fraction of a second, before his eyes pierced mine. "Fine. I'll speak freely for a few minutes." He pulled his hand away from me and grasped my upper arms. "You are getting _married_ , Sakura. As much as it pains me to say it, that is what's best for you. Don't you understand that?" He was talking as if to a child.

"No. I don't understand." I shook my head, frustrated. "How can it be the best for me, when I'm in love with _you_ , and _not_ prince Gaara?"

"Sakura, please, don't do this." His fingers tightened around my arms, his expression pained. "Nothing can come of this. You know that."

I swallowed hard, feeling the tears resurfacing. "We don't know that yet. We haven't even tried." Absentmindedly, I placed my hands on his chest, trying to cling to him. "Some of my ancestors even married outside of royalty." I pointed out. "I don't care about my status or yours, I care about you, who you are." I slid my hand to his cheek, letting it rest there. "Can't you see that?"

His grip on my arms relaxed the tiniest bit. "Yes, I can." He closed his eyes for split second and when he opened them again, he seemed resolved. "And that's why I have to ask for a different position. I was content just being by your side, but with how things are developing, I can't be your butler anymore."

"No… No, you can't do that!" I had to do something to stop him. But what could I do? I didn't want to lose him. My mind raced with thoughts on how to stop him, but I came up short. I was running out of time. As he was starting to let go of me, I did the only thing I could, the only thing that felt so right to me, but so wrong to so many other people. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. His lips were soft, but unmoving against mine. "Please, don't leave me." I whispered against his lips, just as something salty and wet mingled with the kiss. My tears had finally let go.

He inhaled sharply, as if surprised by my tears, and then embraced me in his arms. His lips were finally moving against mine, hot and fierce. But only for a moment, before he pulled away to whisper to me, "My position will be changed by tomorrow morning. Goodbye, Sakura."

He was gone before his words even registered in my mind. No… He'd left me…


End file.
